fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stairway to Heaven
Stairway to Heaven (天国への階段Tengokuhenokaidan), given the surname of the OR-System (Otherworld Resurrection System) is a device created by the combined efforts of Antonio Stryker and the Empire of Mana, a nation specializing in creating magic items, providing funding and resources toward it's construction and fabrication. Born from the ancient remains of the malefic R-System used by Jellal Fernandes '''during the Tower of Heaven incident some time ago, this incarnation uses the latest state-of-the-art technology created by '''Mana combined''' with the technological ingenuity that many of '''Stryker Corporation's scientific minds are capable of producing. Stairway to Heaven possesses the same functions as it's predecessor: resurrecting the deceased and dead, but unlike the previous version, does not require a human sacrifice to activate it's primary function, but with the only restriction being that it is only able to resurrect a dead person once per lifetime. Location Stairway to Heaven is located in the Empire of Mana's capital city of Regno Rosa at the heart of the imperium's main stronghold nearby the Company's main building in the business district acting as a symbol of hope and unity. Design The tower stands at a whopping 984 feet tall, being considered as one of the tallest buildings in Earth Land, with Antonio hiring the worlds greatest architects to fashion it's form and base, and Masahiro providing the funding and technological equipment from his empire to become the foundation. In order to become superior to it's previous incarnation, it was decided that the Stairway to Heaven would be constructed of much stronger materials instead of simple rock and metal, this version would be entirely made up of carefully blended metals to serve as the outer shell, and multiple support beams help support it's weight. All of the metallic beams and wiring to the tower would be sealed within by wrapping the entire compound in steel wraps in order to cover up any exposed areas that might risk it's structural integrity. The problem that the original Tower of Heaven faced was that it required an unimaginably vast amount of magic energy, exactly 2.7 Billion Edeas to be specific, and the only way that it could receive this amount was from a direct shot from the Etherion cannon. The current version however requires at least double that amount to funtion, requiring 5.2 Billion Edeas per every use. However, the current is outfitted with an Ethonic Magic Reactor, providing more than 50.5 Trillion Edeas to fuel the Stairway to Heaven and then some, using the excess energy to fuel it's security measures, and thanks to the vast amount of extra energy it possesses, is capable of being used millions of times before exhausting itself. Description History Function and Abilities Resurrection The Stairway of Heaven's primary function is to resurrect the dead and deceased, this is accomplished by bringing some form of flesh or DNA for the device to interact with, using the vast reserves of magic energy to regenerate the body. Stairway to Heaven's true power is displayed by it's ability to tear a hole through space, creating a gap between the world of the living and dead, with the top of the tower serving as a beacon to search out a person's specific soul to return to the body re-constructed by the Stairway. The process of resurrection and reincarnating into the newly revived body differs from person-to-person, the stronger the individual, the longer it takes to bring them back from the world of the dead, something that can take up to weeks to accomplish. Once the body is formed and the soul found, the two meld together in a different dimension, forcing the two back together. This process is considered to be the most crucial part of the Resurrection, as the soul carries with it a great number of properties that need to be careful moved to their body, such as memories, past experiences, magic abilities, important aspects of their personality, and mental projection of the persons's self. If even a single one of these traits are unable to reach the body safely, the person will return incomplete, missing important aspects that make them who they are. Once the body and soul become one, the resurrected individual will leave the dimensional space and return to the world of the living, being once again a fully breathing, blood pumping mortal again. Limitations As powerful as the Stairway to Heaven is, it is only able to bring a person back to life only once per lifetime, meaning that if a recently resurrected individual were to die a second time, the stairway would be unable to bring them back to life again. This is due to the person's soul developing a type of resistance or immunity to the stairway's magic hold on their souls when in the other world. Corruption In extremely rare cases, there comes the possibility of something going absolutely wrong during the resurrection process, an occurrence that occurs roughly 0.25% of the time. These creature's are not considered human nor dead, possessing a presence that is more supernatural than magical, with magic abilities that have become twisted, defiled during their return to this world. These creatures were given a name soon after Antonio encountered one during the testing trials, being dubbed "Necromorphs" due to their bodies being reanimated and reshaped in unimaginably horrific ways. Their abilities and powers make them incredibly dangerous to face, making their danger level equivalent to that of an S-Class quest or more. Necromorphs are extremely angry, vengeful creatures that possesses an incredible disdain for all life, with most of them going on a slaughtering, blood curdling killing spree when let lose in a highly populated area. Unable to form rational thoughts or use reason, thses creature rely on their most basic instincts and magic abilities to survive, primarily nusing extreme violence and brutal measure to kill anything in sight. Unlike a successful revival, Necromorphs are bestowed additional abilities that render them incredibly difficult to kill: * Twisted Abomination Magic: ' * '''Presence of Death: '''When near to anything brimming with life, such as flowers, plants, and animals, they all wither and die in their presence. This is primarily due to their bodies and souls being completely rotted in the living world, killing anything nearby (except humans) that have an exceptional status of health, * '''Immunity to Black Art Magic: ' * '''Augmented Physical Abilities: * Flesh Infusion: * Near Endless Supply of Magic Energy: * Black Blood: Trivia * The title is a reference to Led Zepplin's hit single that go's by the same name. * Stairway to Heaven is also capable of resurrecting demons, Etherious, etc.